


Metamorphosis

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, а-что-если, ложный крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это ложный крэк про то, что случилось с Кагари. Или не случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

Раздутое неоновое рыло Доминатора в руке главы Бюро общественной безопасности равнодушно оскалилось в лицо Кагари. «Допрыгался», - с внезапной ясностью оглушило пониманием. Страха не было – лишь этакая веселая злость, потому что все закончилось ровно так, как и должно было. Ведь к такому исходу – раньше или позже – Кагари был фактически приговорен с пяти лет, когда ему в первый раз поставили диагноз по психопаспорту. Поэтому в ближайшие несколько секунд быть ему такой же кровавой кашей, как та, в которую превратился корейский подпевала Сего. Если вообще что-нибудь останется.  
  
\- Ну давай, стреляй, железка, - ухмыльнулся он прямо в наполовину разбитое лицо киборга. Пусть Сивилла не думает, что он ее боится. Даже если он и правда боится. Просто ненависть к ней в нем куда сильнее, и это единственное, что имеет значение.  
  
«Железка» на удивление колебалась. Доминатор был в полной боевой готовности, а милосердие или, там, всепрощение Сивилла, с ее-то ледяной расчетливостью, всегда считала атавизмом. В чем же дело? Уверенный в том, что обречен, Кагари еще секунды назад был полностью спокоен и решителен, а теперьне знал, как реагировать. Он с сомнением переступил с ноги на ногу, сморщившись от боли в поврежденном колене, ипод подошвами мерзко захлюпала лужа жидкости. Выход перекрывала искореженная копия их начальницы, за спиной – только перпетуум-мобиле из бесчисленных комбинаций мозговых препаратов, а самому Кагари слишком сильно досталось по пути сюда, чтобы у него был хоть один шанс сбежать или дать хоть какое-то подобие отпора.В любом случае, спастись от Сивиллы практически невозможно, если ты не Макисима. Впрочем, в жизни всегда есть место чуду, так ведь?  
  
Остановившийся было глаз Касэй снова ожил, и Кагари застыл на месте: по позвоночнику ощутимо продрало холодком. «Изменение приказа», - натужно проскрежетал киборг. Дыра в горле обнажала поврежденные связки, свисавшие обгорелыми лохмотьями. Они дергано двигались в такт словам Касэй, и Кагари с каким-то детским удивлением уставился на них, краем глаза замечая, как довольно урчащий Доминатор сжимается в привычную парализующую форму. Касэй начала сдвигаться в сторону, открывая выход, но Кагари все равно не успел ничего сделать: заряд парализатора настиг его почти мгновенно.  
  
***  
Строго говоря, то, что через пару дней пришло в сознание в контейнере на тридцать литров, было уже не совсем Сюcэем Кагари – разве что определенной его частью, но уже это определенно свидетельствовало о том, что чудеса случаются. Пусть даже, в отличие от Тома, его согласия даже спрашивать не стали, видимо, сочтя чересчур мелкой сошкой. Если совсем честно, никто не предположил бы, что Кагари окажется полезен Сивилле в качестве ее части – в конце концов, с оттенком психопаспорта у него с детства наблюдались большие проблемы – но система полного обмена информацией не могла скрыть от него ни одного решения, и по ней выходило, что здесь просто потребовались временные кадры. Пока Сивилла держала Кагари в искусственной коме в качестве запасного материала, Макисима уничтожил Тома, а самого Сего поймать так и не удалось, в результате в Сивилле оказалось на один мозг меньше. Казалось бы, такая мелочь, но ведь Сивилла не стояла на месте – с самого дня своего создания, когда в составе их было всего десять, она непрерывно расширялась – и на данном этапе некоторое напряжение от недостатка ресурсов уже давало о себе знать. Сивилла не могла позволить себе быть ненадежной, а обычная усталость человеческого мозга могла привести именно к этому. Кагари же, несмотря на нелегитимный оттенок психопаспорта, был умнее, чем старался казаться, поэтому, взвесив все «за» и «против» и просчитав возможные варианты развития событий, Сивилла приняла решение о его «временном трудоустройстве» – не забыв отметить, что при первой же возможности его зальют кислотой, стоит только найти более подходящую кандидатуру. Что ни говори, перспективы открывались самые радужные. Впрочем, Кагари не жалел, что его не пристрелили, избавив от подобных издевательств. Что ни говори, жить ему нравилось – и раньше, пусть его и держали на привязи, как цепного пса, – и даже сейчас, пусть он и был всего лишь мозгом в физрастворе, подключенным к сотням других мозгов. Жить было все-таки хорошо.  
  
К тому же, теперь он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы отомстить Сивилле за все, что она сделала с ним и с остальными, кого он знал или не знал. До этого момента умирать было бы чисто по-человечески обидно.  
  
***  
Первые звоночки начались совсем скоро. Пока что они были совсем мелкими: один слегка сниженный показатель преступности здесь, подчищенный оттенок психопаспорта там – ничего серьезного, в самом-то деле, но тенденция становилась все более очевидной. Разумеется, один-единственный Кагари никак не мог перебить влияние сотен других импульсов, но помехи создавать он все-таки умел как никто: кажется, в прошлой жизни он именно этим по большей части и занимался, потому и загремел в потенциальные преступники. Такие, как он, Сивилле только вредили. Что ж, он и не собирался менять это мнение.  
  
Странным было то, что Сивилла сочла целесообразным принять его в свои ряды, в этом наверняка крылся какой-то подвох, но Кагари не любил задумываться над тем, что было ему совсем уж недоступно. Возможно, остальные просто судили по себе – так же, как Тома судил по себе Макисиму, расписывая ему прелести одного большого ментального симбиоза (если вдуматься, это звучало как дикая интеллектуальная порнография). Часть Сивиллы или нет, Кагари так и не смог себя полностью забыть. У него был якорь, который мешал полному забвению и утешению в радостях духа, – лютая, заботливо взращенная и вскормленная с детства ненависть к Сивилле, которая теперь фактически заменила ему личность, потому что все остальное, все прочие соображения, из-за которых он так и не смог стать полным социопатом, оказались подчищены за ненадобностью. Забавно, что в прошлом эта ненависть не помешала ему стать цепным псом Сивиллы, но в его положении это был наиболее выгодный расклад, за что он ненавидел систему еще больше. Лишенные себя, прочие члены Сивиллы никак не могли этого заметить, поскольку само существование такой слепой неприязни было чем-то совершенно непредусмотренным и беспрецедентным.Объяснить системе сообщающихся мозгов логику возникновения ненависти не проще, чем объяснить рыбе целесообразность постройки моста – тем более что при жизни все они едва ли были знакомы с по-настоящему сильными эмоциями. Они страдали разве что от их нехватки – от раздирающей скуки, которая и толкала их на преступления. Впрочем, в любом случае, вскоре все должно было раскрыться, потому что мелких диверсий для полноценного ответа системе явно не хватало.  
  
И тут Кагари не смог бы справиться в одиночку. Он был внутри Сивиллы, это его здорово ограничивало - поэтому теперь оставалось найти кого-нибудь снаружи.  
  
***  
\- Инспектор Цунэмори Акане, к вашим услугам. – Акане поклонилась с этим своим забавно серьезным видом. Каштановые волосы у нее на макушке не менее забавно топорщились. – Вы меня вызывали?  
\- Было дело, - легко отозвалась Касэй. – Положи Доминатор вон в тот контейнер, пожалуйста.   
  
Закрываясь, крышка контейнера смачно щелкнула, и Акане вопросительно нахмурилась, почуяв странность.  
  
\- Мы продолжаем поиски Кагари, - на всякий случай уточнила она.   
\- Они увенчались успехом, Акане-чан, - широко ухмыльнулась начальница и, не стесняясь, подмигнула.   
  
Акане застыла от неловкости, но уже через мгновение на ее лице отразилось недоверие, смешанное с ужасом. Кто бы мог ее в этом винить.  
  
\- К… Кагари? – неуверенно произнесла она, испытующе глядя Касэй в лицо.  
\- Очень изменился за лето, признаюсь, - развел руками тот. – Но имидж подбирал не я, ты не подумай.  
  
Акане очень медленно прикрыла рот рукой и уставилась на него огромными глазами.  
  
\- Но... как?  
\- Акане-чан, соберись, мне нужна твоя помощь, - очень серьезно произнес Кагари. – Я не смогу долго блокировать от Сивиллы свой сигнал.  
  
Очень помогало то, что вне общего узла Сивиллы у него был только один канал связи, информацию для которого при большом желании можно было подменить чем-нибудь нейтральным. Сейчас Сивилла должна была думать, что они с Акане сплетничают о Когами-чане и его своеобразной связи с Макисимой. Кагари мысленно похвалил себя за то, что подсуетился раньше самой Сивиллы, в планах которой было рассказать Акане обо всем и перетянуть на свою сторону. Теперь-то они не смогут рассчитывать на союзника в ее лице, уж Кагари об этом позаботится.  
  
Времени терять было нельзя, и через несколько минут Акане в глубоком шоке смотрела в одну точку на стене, пытаясь воочию представить систему "Сивилла" в переработке бывшего подчиненного. А ведь Кагари даже ничего не приукрасил - не счел нужным: правда сама по себе была достаточно нелицеприятной. Впрочем, надо отдать Акане должное – собралась она быстро, как и всегда.  
  
\- Сивилла сделала тебя своей частью? – как во сне повторила она. – Мы с Когами-саном так виноваты, что отпустили тебя туда одного! Пожалуйста, прости нас! – она сжала руки в кулаки и поклонилась. На напряженной худой шее выступили острые позвонки.  
\- Поздно говорить об этом, Акане-чан, - покачал головой Кагари. – Но если мы с тобой уничтожим Сивиллу, это не будет иметь значения.  
  
Кагари не был идиотом: он помнил, что у Акане нет ни одной причины ненавидеть Сивиллу - у нее-то с психопаспортом все в порядке, и при нынешней системе перед ней все дороги были открыты. Однако сложно было поверить, что такая идеалистка, как Акане, сможет смириться с тем, что всеми восхваляемым совершенным обществом управляет группа психопатов вроде тех, кого она вынуждена отлавливать и уничтожать по долгу службы. Вроде Макисимы. Ну а теперь еще и Кагари - хотя и временно.   
  
К тому же, помимо Акане, выбора и не было: у боевиков свободы и полномочий не больше, чем у любой уборщицы в министерстве, а сама идея обратиться с чем-то подобным к Гинозе уже попахивала буйным помешательством.  
  
\- Уничтожить Сивиллу, - эхом отозвалась Акане, и вдруг, насупившись, тряхнула головой и медленно, напряженно заговорила: - Подожди, я понимаю, что ты ненавидишь Сивиллу, и теперь очень хорошо знаю, почему. Но что ты хочешь с ней сделать? Ты уверен, что осознаешь, какие будут последствия?  
\- Нам нужно всего-то вывести из строя главный узел. Он ото всех скрыт, поэтому едва ли по телевидению скажут правду о том, что на самом деле произошло. Никакой паники не будет, просто Сивилла перестанет существовать, - криво улыбнулся Кагари.  
\- И ты тоже? - серьезно уточнила Акане.  
\- И я. Но оно того стоит, - уверенно ответил он, хотя на самом деле об этом еще не думал.   
\- То есть, ты выполнишь то, о чем мечтал, а потом оставишь город в панике и хаосе? - прямо спросила Акане. Ей явно тяжело давались эти слова, но молчать она тоже не могла. - Мы видели, чем закончились сбои Сивиллы. Но это были всего лишь сбои из-за саботажа. Что же будет, если система перестанет работать полностью? Мы к этому не готовы. Пойми, я не оправдываю Сивиллу, то, что она делает - ужасно, но невинные граждане не должны пострадать!  
  
Кагари неверяще смотрел на нее. В последнюю очередь он мог бы предположить, что Акане вот так встанет на сторону Сивиллы, без дополнительного давления со стороны оной. Это было, вероятно, все-таки не так уж неожиданно, если хорошо поразмыслить и прислушаться к ее рассуждениям. Но от того не менее неприятно.  
  
\- Ты видишь, что Сивилла сделала со мной? На моем месте мог быть кто угодно, и неизвестно, кто еще может оказаться. Хотя, прости, я все время забываю, что это я тут неудачник. - В голосе Кагари начала звучать злость. - У госпожи инспектора-то все по высшему разряду! Беспокоиться не о чем.  
  
В широко раскрытых глазах Акане заплескалась обида, но голос ей не изменил: говорила она все так же уверенно, пылко и искренне, как и до этого. С тем осознанием своей полной правоты, на которое способен лишь человек, которого никогда в жизни не унижали.  
  
\- И это я тоже понимаю - то, почему ты так говоришь. Ты, конечно, прав. Но этой системе не нужна хирургическая операция, она только навредит. Ей нужна терапия, и вот на нее никто никогда не оказывается способен! Если ты все разрушишь, ты будешь ничем не лучше Макисимы, а я не верю, что ты хотел именно этого. Нужно сделать все постепенно, тогда Сивилла отомрет сама! И это произойдет быстрее, если ты мне поможешь.  
  
Глаза Акане сверкали, дыхание сбилось. Она действительно верила во все, о чем говорила. Это могло означать только одно: Кагари ошибся, и им с ней не по пути.   
  
\- Я понял, - остановил он ее жестом. - Я справлюсь один. В конце концов, есть дроны и компьютерная система. Пожалуйста, забудь о нашем разговоре. Я не хочу... принимать меры. Я уже не совсем тот, что раньше, но все же кое-что помню. Поэтому, пожалуйста, уходи, пока не стало поздно.  
  
Он нажал на кнопку, скрытую под полированной столешницей, мимоходом погладив поверхность и пожалев об утрате способности ощущать. Послушные металлопластиковые створки дверей разъехались, ощерив темный проем: было уже поздно, и свет в здании приглушили.   
  
Акане неловко встала, взглядом спросив разрешения, забрала Доминатор, и, чуть не споткнувшись, вышла. Кагари рассеянно начал восстанавливать связь с Сивиллой и тоже направился к выходу. Настало время вернуться в родные тридцатилитровые пенаты. Впрочем, до выхода дойти он так и не успел.   
  
Три других киборга перехватили его и оглушили электрошоком. В одиночку против них сопротивляться было бесполезно, хотя, видит Бог, Кагари пытался. На этот раз чуда не произошло. Уже краем угасающего сознания он уловил лицо Акане, заглянувшей в дверной проем. На лице этом был написан страх пополам с решимостью - а еще, кажется, по губам можно было прочитать: "Прости меня". Впрочем, возможно, Кагари только показалось. По крайней мере, он бы не удивился.  
  
***  
"Модель ситуации построена, опасности для Сивиллы не обнаружено", - прокатился электроимпульс по системе. Вдогонку ему последовал новый: "Целесообразность допущения не оправдалась, польза, принесенная Сивилле при таком сценарии, стремится к нулю. Вердикт системы - отказать".  
  
За доли секунды решение донеслось до киборга-исполнителя, наводящего на случайного свидетеля Доминатор. Свидетель не успел заметить ни-че-го. Его просто смело разрядом аннигилятора, расщепив на молекулы, атомы и протоны.  
  
И чуда не произошло с самого начала.


End file.
